Arranged
by ExtremelyAwesomeOTAKU
Summary: Eren abhors Arranged Marriages, at least he abhors it until Levi, a 'short' tempered male walks into his life... this is pretty much the whole story in one sentence so don't get your hopes up. and it's my first story as well so don't be so harsh on criticizing me. this is in-progress. this is Ereri. and I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

**hallo my peeps**

 **Extremely here**

 **Welcoming you guys with a story**

 **This is my first so if you will pls be nice on your criticism**

 **I would greatly appreciate it**

 **This is also yaoi so don't like don't read and whatever**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

* * *

"-so he will be coming?" Eren overheard his father say.

"Of course, we have to keep our families names in it's position in the heirarchy, you know how it is now a days" another Voice replied.

"True to that my friend, hope we will be seeing you again very soon" his father's voice emerged from thin air.

Ugh.

Eren sighed. It was probably another arranged marriage...

He'd have to come up with another excuse to get rid of this unknown person, who dare interrupt his happy life.

"Eren" his mother called, causing him to escape his extensive thoughts.

"Yes, mother?" Eren called racing down the exorbitant carpeted stairs, and into the shining lustrous kitchen, which he thought would make him blind multiple times.

"Eren!" His mother yelled again, still not sensing the obvious presence of her only son. ( she had her back turned doing the dishes )

Eren laughed at this, startling his mother, and causing her to put her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Don't the Culinarians and Servants clean the salvers?" Eren asks, sitting on nearest bar stool.

"I don't feel safe with them doing it" his mother replied

"Anyhow" his mother added " we have other things to discuss" .

Picking at the fabric on the top of the white wooden bar, Eren suddenly became nervous, was this about the conversation he had overheard his father having.

"Like, what?" Eren asked, fidgeting slightly.

His mother sighed placing a hand on his shoulder, after putting the rag she was holding from cleaning the salvers.

"Eren" she said calmly " we both know how you feeling about arranged-" .

Eren stopped her from finishing "no".

" Eren, hear me out, he-"

"No Mother I'm done with this! It's just a waste of time! Tell her to go home" Eren yelled

"Eren-"

"No!"

"Enough, Eren!" Another voice, his father's chimed in angrily "listen to your mother! Go on Carla tell him"

"Eren, he's not a female, his name is Levi, he is the eldest son of the Ackerman family, he and his family are coming to visit us from France, and is arriving around 12 P.M. Tuesday

"That's right, so Eren you better behave" Eren's father added.

"At least give him a chance Eren, you never know if you might actually like him" His mother encouraged.

Eren's anger didn't go unnoticed by his parents, but before they could respond he had stormed off to his room to unleash his anger before the argument got worse.

Vexation boomed in Eren, how could his parents do this to him! They knew how he felt about this stuff... Ugh!

Eren punched the Sapphire blue wall of his room, and kicked the edge of his unmade bed. Eren didn't care if it was a man, or if it was some elderly woman in her ninties!

Eren growled and pulled at his untamed hair.

* * *

 **sorry it was so short guys**

 **I promise to make it longer next time**

 **Bye bye peeps**


	2. putrid

**ok guys so here you go (I forgot to say this is an AU)**

 **I was inspired to go on with this story,**

 **I didn't know whether or not to continue it,**

 **And if I should do it in Eren's POV or Levi's POV,**

 **So...yeah. I chose Levi's POV because I love his attitude (even though he might be a little OOC),**

 **And I thought you guys might want to know wha** **t he thinks about Eren. Love ya~~~ Enjoy~~~ BTW there**

 **Language in this chapter...**

* * *

Pathetic.

That's what the Jaeger's vicinity looked like.

No, it was... Putrid, ugly in every way, it looked like someone had pissed on it, and left stains.

Disgusting. The people inside were probably as ugly as the outside of this piece of _déchet._

Levi's driver even thought he had the audacity to say "isn't it marvelous?"

'Not as marvelous as putting my foot up your ass,' Levi thought snarkily, stepping out of the Limo that drove him from the airport.

Levi was greeted by a tall male with brown hair and thin rimmed glasses

Indeed putrid.

'I hope to heavens this isn't the brat' Levi thought, putting on his Ivory colored white gloves.

"You must be Levi?" The male asked in manner, but also in confusion as to why Levi had put on gloves, the man coughed awkwardly and then introduced himself.

"My name is Grisha Jaeger, I am pleased to be acquainted with you Mr. Ackerman" he smiled and added soon after "you do know you are three hours early?"

"Well I do want to become acquainted with my future husband" Levi answered with pride.

"Indeed, you will" Grisha replied, finally leading Levi toward the garbage dump.

A few maids had come by to collect Levi's things, at least they did before Levi stopped them.

"Get your nas..." Levi trailed off 'be nice Levi, you at least want to meet this brat'

"nothing move along" Levi forced himself to say, cringing at the thought of disgusting hands touching his belongings, he really didn't like this place.

Once Levi made it inside he sat on a blue flourish print couch in the living area, with the father of the son he was supposed to be meeting soon.

"My wife, Carla will be out in a few to set up nosh, did you want anything in particular?" Grisha asked, getting up from the furnishing.

"Don't trouble yourself, but if you will, a cup of hot tea would be suffice" Levi replied

"Of course" Grisha said walking calmly to the kitchen

A couple of minutes later a women with a lovely royal blue dress and pretty brown hair came out with a salver that had _Almas Caviar_ and _Chocopologie in it._

"I'm sorry about Eren, he was a little... Nervous to meet you" the women said handing the tea (which was he careful to check if it was poisoned)

"Well since we're here, and he's not, why don't you tell me about Eren?" Levi asked, setting the rich china down.

"...Ok, I suppose so... Well, the truth is that he's always wanted to be normal, he hates arranged marriages, and he wants to have friends and go to school (public school) like other children have... He... Thinks it's boring being rich, and next to heir, he says that it was boring to not have anything to strive for and look forward to." She replied

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, silly me... I'm Carla Jaeger, it was a pleasure to meet you" she said wiping her hands on her dress and then thrusting her hand out toward Levi, this is why he wore gloves. Well at least she was pretty.

The forced handshake was interrupted by shouting.

"But, why do I have to?!" An unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Because, I said so, now get your ass down here or I'm dragging you down" Grisha? Was it?

"Then you better get your strength ready!" The voice shouted back.

"Oh, Levi, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I'll be right back" Carla said, power walking toward the shouting duo.

After a few more minutes of bickering, Levi heard a shuffle of feet heading toward him.

Grisha, Carla, and... No one else? That bastard.

"Eren" Grisha's firm voice set in covering up the silence.

"Fine, but you two owe me" the boyish voice emerged, and so did his features

The brat was... Not putrid.

Actually the brat was the exact opposite, what a sight.

The first thing he noticed about him was his eyes the ocean blue and light green which merged together was magnificent, the the lips the graceful pink that went well with his full lips and tan skin, then his hair although it was messy and needed a comb it went well with his slightly built body which was covered by an Italian original tux and his eyes which were filled with shock at the moment, and then his skin sandy beach color went perfect with every feature, he definitely wasn't putrid.

"I'm... Eren Jaeger" The brat said, walking toward me and, putting his hand out.

"Levi Ackerman" He said, taking his glove off to shake the brat's hand, which was unsurprisingly soft.

'This is going to be... interesting'

* * *

 **k. Guys hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry if it took me**

 **So long to get this up my birthday was about four weeks ago and I had go to Washington DC to**

 **Visit some family, and then there was college, and then helping move... JUST SO MUCH, WHEN WILL IT END ~~~~~ :'(**

 **Anyway hope you liked it, criticize me, tell me I'm horrible, whateves**

 **See ya later MY PEEPS**


	3. Moments like these

**Hello My PEEPS.**

 **I hope you love kinda-future-family bonding 'cause I do~~~~**

 **So here you go my loves,**

 **BTW this chapter isn't exactly part of the main storyline**

 **But I just wanted you guys to know what Eren thinks of Levi (kind of)**

 **And go alittle into levi's past**

 **So there you have it**

 **Wuv ya~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~~**

* * *

Eren sat, silently at the dining room table, staring intently at the glove Levi had just placed back unto his hand.

His touch.

Levi's soft yet rough hands caressing his, those grey eyes that changed color whenever you got close enough, his voice, his dark charming hair that brought every unique feature out... No! No! No!

"Eren, would you like some _Densuke Black Watermelon_?" A voice called out, startling Eren from his untamed thought, it wasn't love or anything Levi's glove just looked... Interesting'...

"Oh, uh... Yes mother" Eren answered, looking back at Levi's gloved hand, and then to his mother "yeah", it was just... Interesting'.

" Ok... What about my son-in-law?" His mother joked, pulling one of her signature smiles.

"Why yes mad'am" Levi responded.

After a moment of setting our plates up, his mother sat down to give Levi a getting-to-know you talk.

"So Levi, you're from France right? Is that where all of your family originated from?" His mother questioned in interest.

"Ah, actually, my father was from here, In Germany, My Mother, was from France" Levi answered, picking lint off of the table cloth.

"Really? How did they meet? Was it an arranged marriage?" His mother instigated.

"No, my mother was actually almost in an arrangement of marriage during the time she met my father, My mother had twenty seven more days to decide if she would go on with my grandfather's choice of marriage or to decide if she was going on her own and to marry a man to her liking, so my father so happened to be in France at the time on some business, they bumped into each other on the street, one thing led to another and now they're married"

Silence filled the room

"Might I ask..." Eren's mother's voice rang, breaking the kind of awkward silence "how many arranged marriages, have you had before?"

"Three" the number echoed in Eren's head.

"Why?" Eren's voice sprinted from his mouth on accident.

"Eren" his mother warned

"But I want to know" Eren insisted

" I assure you it's fine" Levi replied

"Are you sure, it's fine it you don't want to" his mother asked with concern

"Yes... You are my future family after all" Levi replied

"So... My first wife was someone who I thought I could change, but couldn't, she would do things like; drink until she was out cold, cling unto other guys, and used a bit of other um... Medicines. Well, I got myself caught up in the motions and when I thought I could change her before I knew what was happening she changed me... So, I divorced her... And married again, the only reason I couldn't stay with her long was because she started stripping, and I fell in love with another woman, my third wife... She was... Well, I guess you could say my first love, she died at a gas station, the women that drove into her was... My first wife... That's why I am trying not to get my hopes up over Eren"

Eren's mother was on the brink of tears, her shoulders shaking, and her arms found their way to Levi.

Eren felt... Lost. Levi had terrible marriages, all in which they ended badly... The thing was... Eren was scared, what if he died to an crazy Ex?

Eren hesitantly grabbed his butter knife that was in front of him on the dining table, while his mother cried against Levi... Eren was prepared for battle.

"Uh...Eren" Levi's voice reached his already perked up ears.

"Yeah?" Eren asked, looking behind himself

"What are you doing with a butter knife?" Levi asked trying to hide his smirk

"Preparing for battle" Eren answered, looking back at Levi.

"Against whom, exactly?" Levi questioned again, patting Eren's mother's back

"The Ex" Eren replied bluntly, making his mother laugh hysterically

"Oh, my child, I love you so" his mother said in between laughs, on her way to hug me while whipping away left over tears.

"Eren" Levi called making Eren look up at him "I hope we have more moments like this" Levi added

"Me too" Eren agreed wrapping his arms around his mother.

* * *

 **So there it is... Uggh it's so late.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Hate me, criticize me, praise me, whateves I need all of it anyway to make these chapters better**

BYE BYE PEEPS!

 **or at least for now mwuahahahaha**


	4. Who ever said I didn't?

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Hello my fellow peeps**

 **I hope I kept you waiting,**

 **Tell me how glorious I am through the reviews about how I made you wait**

 **I love you all**

 **Enjoy~~~~ °÷°**

 **Levi's POV**

* * *

The stars.

Levi stood on the balcony of the Jaeger's Vicinity, looking up at them.

His thoughts carrying him as far as the galaxies would take him.

But, right now the galaxies seemed to be taking him to his ocean eyed fiancé.

The beautiful image of the boy shifted through his mind, happy, smiling, his eyes Lustrous.

Levi cursed this tempting image, due to his warning to himself to never love again because of his wretched past.

But... He felt something, he knew It wasn't love, was it? This brat was destroying him.

"Levi?" Speak of the devil.

"Even?" Levi replied, turning toward the curious boy who had his head poking out of the balcony door.

"What are you doing?" Even asks opening the glass door wider to squeeze his way outside.

"Thinking" Levi replied stoically.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eren said giving his signature smile.

"Where's the money" Levi answered trying to joke.

Eren laughed, holding his hand against his mouth.

"I'm being serious" Eren said through laughs, as he came next to Levi on the balcony.

"As am I" This reply made Eren grip at his own stomach.

As soon as Eren calmed down he looked back at Levi.

" Well, uh... mom made some scones, if you want some" Eren said, putting his back against the balcony's cement railing.

"Mmm... I suppose, let us go then," Levi responded.

Levi's hand reached the balcony door twisting It gently, only to find it was locked.

"Brat, did you lock the door?" Levi said, trying to keep from spilling his separate dictionary of curse words.

"Uhh, no... not that is know of, and i'm not a brat!" Eren answered putting his own hand on the handle.

"We're stuck" Eren said, stating the obvious.

"Well no duh" Levi replied putting his middle, and pointer finger at his temple.

Levi tried a few more times to get the door open, While Eren criticized him.

"Eren, will you shut the fuck up for a second!" Levi shouted.

Eren's turquoise eyes went large, his mouth stretched wide with shock as Levi angrily pulled at the handle.

"Eren, do you have a phone with you?"

"And If I did?" Eren said, folding his arms.

This brat had nerves.

"Eren, I don't have the damn time!" Levi said, holding out his hand.

" The tension, and the silence that filled the quiet atmosphere was overbearing for Levi, he didn't want this.

"Eren, I'm sorry" Levi said finally breaking the silence

"Show me" Eren quickly responded, looking down at his feet.

"Excuse my ignorance, but what?" Levi asks.

"Show me that your sorry, kiss me" Eren says looking back up at Levi boldly.

"What would kissing you prove?" Levi asks his eyes meeting the ocean blue ones

"That your sorry" Eren answered, stepping closer to Levi

"That's cheesy, Eren" Levi said turning back toward the handle.

"So you don't like me...you're using me" Eren accused

"What?" Levi almost studdered turning toward Eren again.

"You never liked me, that's why you don't want stay here with me, or kiss me"

"Eren!"

"You hate me" Eren tormented.

"Brat!"

"Here's the dumb key, just leave already" Eren said, his voice cracking slightly.

This kid.

"No Eren, stop it, I can't take this" Levi said.

This tension.

"Then leave" Eren said.

The emptiness of losing the one you love filled Levi.

Love?

"I can't do that Eren, I can't make myself leave" Levi said boldly.

A tear fell from Eren's face.

"Why? Why can't you?! I'm not holding you hostage! You're just like all the other girls I almost married! You're using me!"

"Eren, marriage isn't about kissing, that's just the plus of it. It's about for better or for worse, for sickness and in health, for richer or do poorer, staying with the person you love no matter what happens"

Eren's eyes pooled with freshly risen tears.

"But, you don't love me"

"Who ever said I didn't?"

* * *

 **Yesss!**

 **No? OK.**

 **Be a bitch, make me cry, ccriticise me, praise me for making you wait.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Love ya~~~~**

 **Bye Bye Peeps**

 **For now at least**

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Just stay tuned, I know this was kinda short I am sorry.**


End file.
